Seraph Blades
by ExoticPeachBlossom
Summary: When Elphaba went to The Black Orchid night club with her friend, she hardly expected to witness a murder much less a murder committed by three teenagers covered in odd markings. This is Elphaba's first meeting with the Shadowhunters, warriors dedicated to ridding the world of demons and creatures of the night. Its also her first meeting with Siefer a new world opens up to her


Seraph Blades

Night of the

Shadowhunter

_AN: So this is a new story and its based off the series "The Mortal Instruments." I hope you enjoy and judging by the number of views and reviews, I might post the next chapter. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this first chapter_

Elphaba sighed in irritation before checking her watch for what seemed like the umpteenth time this night. Five minutes to ten. With an aggravated sigh, she shoved the sleeve of her dress down her arm, covering the thin band wrapped smartly around her slender wrist. Tapping her steel toed boot against the slick pavement, she turned towards the blonde standing beside her, bouncing pre-carelessly on the balls of her heels.

"Glin…it's been over a half hour…can't we go back?" she asked tiredly. Absently she brushed a stray strand of ebony hair away from her face as she awaited the blonde's answer.

In truth, she didn't even want to go out tonight, but after the blonde had practically begged and pleaded with her for over a half hour, she finally relented.

"Elphie…this is the Black Orchid…it's _the _place to be! You can't tell me that you'd rather be back in our dorm room reading away at one of your textbooks then be here?" said the blonde incredulously.

"I'd rather be anywhere else but here," Elphaba said dryly, "Hell I'd rather sit and listen to Pfannee sing then be here waiting forever in this Ozforsaken line" she added as an afterthought.

Glinda quirked an elegant eyebrow up at her friend, and Elphaba couldn't help but chuckle, seeing it quiver with agitation.

"Her singing isn't _that _bad Elphie" growled Glinda through clenched teeth.

"If hearing a cat being skinned alive is considered singing" says Elphaba as she shrugs her shoulders.

Glinda huffed and crossed her arms in irritation.

Elphaba chuckled lightly before leaning to the side. Her dark chocolate eyes followed down the neat row of students and other teenagers eagerly waiting to step through its gothic ebony doors.

Elphaba sighed and leaned back. Closing her eyes, she cast lifted her head and cast her gaze up at the full moon, rising high in the midnight sky. Small tufts of willowing wisps of gray and silver clouds float across the moon, like the waves cresting and breaking the surface of some far off ocean, kicking up flickers of twilight to splatter against the clear blue sky, before vanishing away.

Soft murmurs carried on the wind reached Elphaba's ears. Stiffening, she lowers her head and allows her eyes to scan through the sea of bodies standing in front of her. Girls mostly giggling and flirting with their accompanied dates and for a moment, a twinge of jealousy rippled across Elphaba's heart, for she had longed to find someone who would love her for her, someone who could look past the verdigris, and see the woman hidden beneath.

A mirthless chuckle escaped her lips as she closed her eyes against the want pulsing deep within the back of her mind, and she quickly pushed it away, for there was no one out there who could see past the ugliness of her green skin.

_'Come on Elphaba…get your head out of the clouds and come back to Oz…there's no one out there who could love you…you'll live a life of solitude and that's that'_ She was broken from her reverie by a voice; soft like silk, yet cold and unfeeling.

Blinking her eyes open, her gaze fixed on a boy a few paces ahead of her. He was tall, yet lanky, with very little muscle seen beneath the long sleeves of his black dress shirt. His skin to her looked to be the same color as the moon; pale yet silvery at the same time, and yet if she looked closer, she could have sworn she saw small, silvery thread-like veins, that sparkled like the stars, yet fine like spider webs twist up his arm. There were strange markings on the tops of his hands; gothic looking, and black; a stark contrast against his pale skin. And one of the markings looked as if it were twisting up his middle finger.

His face looked young, yet hard at the same time, with hard lines and deep crevices along his cheekbones, making him look almost skeletal, inhuman. But what caught Elphaba's attention were his eyes. They were black as midnight, yet a strange fleck of silver shimmered within. They were beautiful, yet haunting at the same time and his hair was spiked.

"Elphie…Oz to Elphie whoohoo!?" chirped the blonde as she waved a dainty hand in front of Elphaba's face.

Startled, Elphaba jerks back and blinking, shifts her gaze back to the blonde.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Did you hear a single word I had said?" frowned the blonde.

"Err…If I say no would you let me go back to the dorm room?" smiled Elphaba widely.

Grumping, Glinda fists her small hands against her hips and glares back at Elphaba with an ice cold stare, "No" she says dryly.

"Then no…I didn't hear you…please continue your useless prattle about the latest gossip you and your "Chosen Ones" have heard" says Elphaba sarcastically.

"Gee…someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" grumps Glinda.

"No…I woke up on the right side of the bed this morning…someone pulled me off the wrong side when they wouldn't take no for an answer and dragged me down here to stand in this Ozforsaken line in order to get into a club I really don't want to go into" hisses Elphaba.

"Well…why don't you tell me how you really feel" sniffs the blonde.

Elphaba groaned and face palmed.

"Glin…there's some days when I wonder about you" sighs Elphaba tiredly. Absently she twirled a ring of shimmering silver around her fourth finger.

The ring was something she had worn for as long as she could remember, and its presence always calmed her. The ring was thin and delicate looking with tiny shimmering crystals embedded deep in the metal. On the inside, small, neatly scrolled archaic lettering was inscribed inside, what it meant, Elphaba wasn't sure. Her mother never told her. All she knew was that the ring once belonged to her father; a final wish he had made on his death bed.

"Hey…that's what my parents say" giggles the blonde

Elphaba made to retort when three slim figures stepped out of the mist a few feet away. One of the men stood taller than the other two walking by his side. His body was tense and, every muscle taught and flexed, yet controlled. Ebony markings ran up the length of his ripped arms, and disappeared up to the cupped edge of his sleeves. His hair was the color of golden wheat, and slightly curled and his eyes were dark as cobalt.

His face, Elphaba noticed was very handsome, yet hard and worn; hidden battle scars from fights unknown could be seen on his face and he looked as if he carried the weight of the world on his broad shoulders. He wore all black, and the ends of his trench coat billowed behind him, swirling in the mist dispersing beneath his feet.

A woman flanked him on his right, tall and slender with soft curves and that would drive any man crazy. Her eyes were an interesting mixture of blues mingled with greens and they seemed to shimmer like twilight when the light from the lanterns hit them. Her long raven hair was piled neatly on the top of her head, fastened together by a clip of silver. She looked dangerous, her walk, sultry; enticing the night air and beckoning even the soft night air, to entwine around her slender form.

The boy, had the same hair color as the female, with hints of silver splayed throughout each strand, as if kissed by the Luna the Goddess of the moon herself. His face looked warn, yet strong, small silver scars darted across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose; fine like a spider web, yet it shimmered like dozens of tiny crystals in the moonlight. He held a warriors stance, his muscled chest puffed out as if to ward off any who even thought to mess with him, yet in the shadows of the other man, he looked small.

"Oz to Elphie" says Glinda having taken notice of her friend's faraway glance

"Do you see them?" asks Elphaba in a dream like tone.

"See who?" asks the blonde frowning.

"Them" says Elphaba, nodding towards the three strangers walking towards the doors; silent like midnight, yet mysterious as the myst.

Glinda turns and frowns for all she could see was swirling mist, and the long line of teenagers all waiting to enter the doors to the club.

"No," turning she stares worriedly back at her friend, "Elphie…are you sure your feeling alright?"

"You don't see them!" says Elphaba vehemently

"No Elphie I don't," rising on the tips of her toes, the blonde gently brushes the tips of her fingers against Elphaba's forehead, "You sure your alright…maybe you've gone delirious from studying so much…I told you all that reading wasn't good for you" admonishes the blonde

Annoyed, Elphaba swats Glinda's hand away from her forehead.

"I'm fine and no reading too much will _not _make you delirious…if anything it'll make you smarter" says Elphaba as she glares down at her friend.

"So says the one seeing people" murmurs the blonde before turning back around.

Elphaba sighed and rubbed the palm of her hand against her eyes. Maybe she had been studying too much. I mean honestly, people walking silently through the myst, without a sound of their feet touching the ground come on.

Soon enough Elphaba and Glinda were granted access to the club; albeit the security guard at the door had to check the blonde over, twice. Hidden behind him, Elphaba growled, noticing the fat slob of a pig as his eyes roamed hungrily over Glinda's slender body, with the blonde completely oblivious to his shenanigans.

Once inside, Elphaba's senses were assuaged with bright colored lights flickering and dancing off the walls of violent hues of blues, greens and blinding white. The music blared, making her ear drums ring loud in her head. This was definitely more a place for the blonde than for her.

She was just about to voice this when Glinda; squealing, grabbed Elphaba's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor and into a sea of bodies swaying and jiving to the music.

At first Elphaba stood stock still on the dance floor, her dark chocolate eyes wandering over the faces of the other kids; half darkened out, shrouded by the blackness of the club, before illuminated once more the flicker of lights.

"Come on Elphie…dance!" shouted the blonde over the din.

Sighing, Elphaba closed her eyes, allowing the music to fill her. Slowly, she started moving her hips to the beat of music, lost in its symphony she paid no mind to others surrounding her, not to the blonde, nor the flickering lights for her, all there was was the music, and she allowed it to fold in around her.

After an hour of dancing, Elphaba leaned close to the blonde's ear and screamed, "I'm going to go and get us some drinks"

The blonde, whether or not she heard her or not, nodded before twisting her hips in a very awkward position that made even Elphaba cringe.

Laughing, she waved to her friend before making her way through the crowd. She had just made it to the edge of the dance floor when she stopped suddenly, for the woman she had seen earlier walked past her with a sultry gait, followed quickly by the boy she had seen earlier in the line ahead of her.

Frozen, she watched the two make their way through the crowd to a door clearly marked 'Employees Only'. The woman, grabbing the knob with her elegant fingers twisted it, before turning around and winking at the boy over her shoulder, before opening it and stepping through into pitch blackness. The boy followed quickly after. The door slamming shut just behind him.

Now normally Elphaba would have shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way, but something pulled her towards the door the two had just walked through. Whether it was the fact that no one else noticed them, or just blind curiosity she wasn't sure, but something pulled her towards it.

Looking behind her shoulder, she checked to see if any of the security guards or patrons had noticed her. Seeing no one approach, she nervously grabbed the door and opened it slowly.

Darkness greeted her, save for the small sliver of light, cutting through the blackness by the lights illuminating and vibrating out from the club.

Licking her lips, she stepped inside and closed the door softly behind her.

'This is a bad idea Elphaba Thropp! What in Oz do you think your doing anyways! It's none of your business if these two want to canoodle in the dark or not. You should just turn around and leave now'

The room she realized was being used for storage. Old drum sets half covered in spider webs and dust sat in the far corner, beneath a labyrinth of twisted pipes sputtering out puffs of smoke into the air. Drips of water encircled around the metal cusps, before dripping down to the floor. Chairs, half broken lay in one corner, along with some garbage and broken equipment that Elphaba wasn't exactly sure what it may have been in its glory.

The echoing splatter of water rippled in her ears, followed by the steady pounding of her heart. Nervously, she licked her dry lips as she pressed on.

"Hello?" she called. Voices sounded a few feet ahead. Mustering up her courage, she stepped closer and froze, seeing the woman pushed against the wall, the boy she had seen earlier pressed hard against her, his lips on hers, his hands on her chest.

'See…you were worried for nothing'

"You want this body?" says the woman in a sultry voice.

The boy lifted his head and smiled. His eyes shone like moonlight, half swallowed by darkness, "Oh yeah" he says.

A hand, thick and riddled with silver scars reaches out of the darkness and grabs the boy hard by the shoulder, a yelp and the boys thrown half away across the room and slams into a wall.

Elphaba having turned to leave whirls around and freezes in place. Her eyes widen, seeing the man from before stand beside the woman. A thick hood covered his head, hiding away his hair and darkening his appearance, but what captivated Elphaba's attention were his eyes, for they were dark like midnight, twisted in blues and menacing. Ebony marks; like tattoos adorned his muscled arms, black like the night and gothic looking, almost archaic.

Elphaba was about to speak when a loud snarl, like a wild animal, savage and raw broke the silence surrounding her and filling her with fear. Stiffening, she turned and her eyes widened seeing the boy crouch like an animal and glare back at the man and woman.

"Who are you!" it snarled in a tongue Elphaba had not heard before, yet she understood every word.

"You know who we are" smiles the man. Regally he reaches behind him. A sling of metal and he holds a sword made of silver and glass out in front of him. It glowed like angels fire, illuminating the darkness.

The boy cringed. Trembling he raised an arm up to his eyes, shielding them from the light.

"CURSE YOU SHADOWHUNTERS!" it bellowed before lunging towards the man.

Elphaba watched in horror as the man lifted the blade, and in one swift motion, throwed it through the air. A scream and the boy fly back and crashes into the wall, the glimmering blade impaled deep into its heart. Black blood like molasses bubbles around the singing metal, sizzling as it touches the blade before dripping to the ground and evaporating in a cloud of mist.

Elphaba wanted to scream, to curse, yet no sound would escape her lips. She willed her limbs to move towards the boy impaled against the wall when a strong hand clasped down on her shoulder.

Wincing, she turned her dark chocolate eyes. A hard gasp, escaped her constricted throat as she stared up into the eyes of the man who with cobalt eyes; cold as ice, yet fierce as fire.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" snarled Elphaba as she thrashed out of the man's grasp.

"I…what?" he asked confused. He seemed taken aback by her sudden abruptness.

"You just killed someone! How could you!" she screamed.

"That…wasn't just a someone," cackles the woman. Gracefully she saunters up to the man and folds her arms against his broad shoulders, "That…was a demon in the guise of a human" she finished.

"What? There's no such thing as demons!" protested Elphaba.

The man chuckling grabbed Elphaba's shoulders and turned her back to the wall. Lowering his head, he whispered softly in her ear, "Then what's that?"

Elphaba glared at him before glancing back at the wall. Instantly the color left her face, watching the boy writhe in pain as his body slowly deteriorated into dust. A final screech and he bursts away, small skeletal remains clutter to the ground before swallowed up by ravens smoke.

"I…I" stammers Elphaba

"Siefer…she's a witness…she must be dealt with" says the woman.

Instantly Elphaba's heart twists hard in her chest. Stiffening, she turns and stares horrified back at the two.

"Siefer?" she whispers.

"Clarissia…she's a Mundane…who's gonna believe her anyways" smirks Siefer.

"Hey Siefer…Clarissia…we better leave," the other boy with raven hair walked up to them, his hands clutching a blade similar to the one Siefer held before, "Report back to Archivist" he finished.

The world spun and Elphaba felt like the food in her stomach was going to make a grand appearance. Stumbling she swayed on her feet as the images of the three dive and twist before her.

"Can we leave her like this?" asks the woman, Clarissia.

"Aziel…make sure our exit is not blocked…Clarissia follow him…I'll be right behind you" says Siefer.

The two nod and leave Siefer's side.

Elphaba swayed again. With lightning fast reflexes Siefer was by Elphaba's side. Holding out his arm, he caught her before she could hit the ground. Gently, he helps her down to the floor.

Her vision distorted and blackened before focusing once more. The dark hue of his eyes burned deep into her memory as the last threads of her conscious state snapped one by one.

Siefer's finger rose and lightly glided across her cheek, before everything went dark.


End file.
